Bubbles Kurosaki vs. Minami Fujimoto
Bubbles Kurosaki vs. Minami Fujimoto was a fight that occurred after the Energy Sucking Flower arc between the lieutenant of the 12th Division, Bubbles Kurosaki and the 3rd-Seat of the 10th Division, Minami Fujimoto. Prologue Bubbles, as usual, is seen sleeping under a tree with Minami joining her. All of a sudden, Minami points at the sky and fires Byakurai which made Bubbles fall of the tree as she was on a branch. She is somehow disappointed to see a captain candidate to fall down from a tree and holds her laugh from Bubbles's reason which she did not accepted. She instantly fires the same Kidō again at the ground where Bubbles is standing and declares a fight with Bubbles. Battle Minami starts with clapping her hands and fires Sōren Sōkatsui '''towards her. Suddenly, Bubbles jumps up to the tree, refusing to fight her and Rikuto Fujioka, in his pajamas, greets them. The Hadō spell instead hits the ground making a little crater. Minami releases her Shikai: '''Dancing Peacock and appears behind Bubbles, and attempts an attack on her. This prompts Bubbles to draw her sword and releases her Shikai: Korikami, and clashes with Minami, still refusing to fight her. All the while, Rikuto was watching them thinking it is a training. Both grips harder and presses on each other. Minami disappears from her sight and Bubbles saw a Shakkahō approaching her and it comes closer and closer. Bubbles got hit with the Hadō and hits a tree. She stood up and jumps up, and she swings her sword multiple times sending waves of fire. Minami points her finger 2 cm from Bubbles's back and shoots a Byakurai again. Bubbles steps back and kicks her hand so Minami aims at the sky. Minami jumps up and catches her breath, never seeing that Bubbles would do that. Minami again released her Zanpakutō, splitting the blade into three, making it look like the feathers of a peacock and charges towards Bubbles. Bubbles's Zanpakutō is once again surrounded with fire and runs towards Minami. Two of the blades of Minami's Zanpakutō was detached and fired at Bubbles. Minami spins her Zanpakutō clockwise and disappeared from her sight once again as the blades continue to fly towards Bubbles. Meanwhile, as Rikuto was being impressed, his Zanpakutō spirit materializes and invites him to train his Bankai. Back to the fight of the two, Bubbles sends two waves of fire at the blades to slow them down and swings her sword at one of the blades, but gets cut by the other one. Minami appeared right infront of Bubbles already swinging her Zanpakutō and clashes again with her. However, Korikami's excessive fire made her to be forced give up and jump back suffering minor burn injuries, amazed about how Bubbles fights, but she apologizes which made Minami to comment upon the habit of Bubbles of apologizing. She invites her to finish the fight with one last blow and focuses all of her reiatsu into one attack while Bubbles grips her sword and nods, focuses all her reiatsu and her flames increase. Both runs toward each other, Bubbles raises her sword making an X sending multiple bullets of fire that explode around her leaving a smoke screen. Fire surrounds her fist and she punches Minami with the remaining strength she has. Minami, just in time, focused her power to block the punch with her hilt, sending her flying backwards with an explosion when Bubbles's fist contacted with her Zanpakutō. Aftermath She hits a stone wall and coughs out some blood, all smoked up, and suffers some burn injuries. She stands back up walking with her Zanpakutō towards Rikuto stating that that was the best fight she ever had, and kneels down dropping her Zanpakutō near Rikuto and eventually falls down to the ground smiling. Bubbles, worried, runs to Minami, apologizing again. Minami lays down facing the sky, looking at Bubbles and tells her that it's okay, and also praising her powers. She asks Bubbles to take her to the 4th Division because of the burns she has and Bubbles did as she said, still apologizing. Category:Fights